USACball
United States of America and Canadaball |language = Canadian English French |religion = Christianityball * Catholicismball * Protestantismball |predecessor = Canadaball USAball |intospace = Yes |bork = America America, Canada Canada |nativename = United Setates de Americue et Canada ballon Balle des États-Unis d'Amérique et du Canada |image = USACball.png |founded = February 11, 2019 |government = Federal presidential constitutional republic |capital = DCball |food = Poutine, kraft dinner, nanaimo bar, butter tarts, burger, hot dog, fried chicken, apple pie, chocolate, pop-tart, french fries, doughnuts, pop, clam chowder, sausage gravy, grits, chili cheese fries, buffalo wings |friends = Amazonasball Baliball Canadianball Catholiaball Cavannish Great Lakesball Chinaball Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball Finniaball Kingdom of Cavanball Kingdom of Thai-Laoball Landlocked Stan Empirebrick New French West Africaball New Indonesian Orderball Koreaball Philippinesball Polynesiaball Republic of Pauloball Rohingya Kingdomball Russian SFRball Scandinaviaball SDR NepalRawr Sonoran Republicball United Malaysian Confederationball Uttarakhandi Kingdomball |enemies = New Mesoamericaball Tsardom of Northern Russiaball |personality = United, friendly, polite, happy |type = American Indo-European * Celtic * Germanic ** West Germanic *** Anglo-Frisian **** Anglic * Italic ** Romance *** Western Romance **** Gallo-Romance *****Oïl |affiliation = ATOball NPTOball UCNball WWTOball |likes = ATOball, NPTOball, capitalism, hockey, Fortnite |hates = Tsardom of Northern Russiaball, communism |status = Alive |notes = }} or the United States of America and Canadaball is a countryball located in North America. He has his own visa policy. When USAball and Canadaball united, the latter's provinces are now called states. Currently, there are 60 states. As of April 19, 2019, he has a population of 366,503,700. He has one autonomous region: Alaskaball. Flag The flag's eastbay half represents USAball while the red half represents Canadaball. Variant flag USACball uses a Nordic variant flag only to represent its ATOball membership. History Before 2019 * Old Canadian History * Old American History After 2019 Work in progress Flag colors Relations Friends * Canadianball - Il est mon prefere la language. CANADIEN FORT!!! * Philippinesball - He is a NPTOball member, a UCNball member, and my best friend because he is the most pro-American country. NORD PACIFICUE FORT!!! * Kingdom of Thai-Laoball, Rohingya Kingdomball, and United Malaysian Confederationball - More NPTOball members and major allies. I do not require a visa to visit them. * Chinaball - His economy is weaker, so I let him be my subordinate. I also let him join my sphere of influence. * Koreaball, New Indonesian Orderball, Polynesiaball and Sonoran Republicball - More NPTOball members. * Russian SFRball - He is a communist. But we are ATOball members and we hate Tsardom of Northern Russiaball. Sorry for fighting against you during the Cold War. Another major non-NPTO ally. * Finniaball and Scandinaviaball - More ATOball members. * Baliball, Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball, Republic of Pauloball, SDR NepalRawr, and Uttarakhandi Kingdomball - More major non-NPTO allies. * Catholiaball - UCNball member. * Kingdom of Cavanball and Cavannish Great Lakesball - Celtic friends. Cavannish Great Lakesball is also my surrounded neighbor. * Amazonasball, Landlocked Stan Empirebrick, and New French West Africaball - I am happy to help all of you. Enemies * Tsardom of Northern Russiaball - Il deteste moi pour non reaison. POURQUOI FAIRE VOUS HAINE MOI??? JI FAIT NE PAS FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI A VOUS!!! I would never even think of causing the New Year Connections Collapse. You are the reason why I created ATOball with Russian SFRball to anschluss you! ** : Woah, woah, woah. You wanted to anschluss me? Wrong choice. ** : What are you talking about? ** : This! * New Mesoamericaball - He also hates me for no reason. Quoi la Merde? List of diplomatic missions in USACball * Finniaball * Kingdom of Thai-Laoball * Mindist Israelcube * Philippinesball * Scandinaviaball * United Malaysian Confederationball Note: USACball is shaded in dark eastbay while the countries with diplomatic missions in USACball are shaded in eastbay. Gallery Images Feel free to add images. USE THE FLAG COLORS! Sonoran Republicball vs USACtangle.png USAC map.png USAC map (North America).png USACball at war.png USACball black and white.png USACball vs Tsardom of Northern Russiaball.png USACcube.png USACtangle.png Comics Feel free to add comics. USE THE FLAG COLORS! }} Category:Countryballs Category:North America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Can into space Category:Germanic Category:Celtic Category:Latin Category:American Category:Federal Category:Presidential Category:Constitutional Category:Republic Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:USACball Category:Red Blue White Category:Characters Category:North Pacific Category:Capitalist Category:Can into monies Category:America Category:Americas Category:Communist Removers Category:Romance Category:Latin America Category:Pacific Category:Latino Category:Canadian Speaking Countryball Category:Terrorist Removers Category:Arctic Category:Two lines Category:Atlantic Category:North Atlantic Category:Indo-European Category:Italic Category:Western Romance Category:Gallo-Romance Category:Oïl Category:West Germanic Category:Anglo-Frisian Category:Anglic Category:ATOball Category:UCNball Category:WWTOball Category:Nazi Removers